Halloween Fright
by AliceBurton-ButtercupMcCracken
Summary: When Bc and Blitz deice to scare Butch, they fail miserably. With their last resot, will they be able to scare him?


Author's Note: Yeah, I should be updating The Darkness Within and All's Fair In Love and War but I'm making you guys wait MUAWAHAHAH!

Bubbles: You're so mean!

Me: Ah whatever. I don't know how many chapters I could write the Darkness Within until I need you guys to vote

Bell: *looks up from script* VOTE VOTE! It's coming to its climax! Please vote!

Jingle: Yeah! HUGE TWIST IN THAT STORY!

Me: Hush your selves! OK Disclaimer time!

Crash: Anitza doesn't own any of us. You guys know who she owns

ENJOY!

(Btw this is a one shot for Halloween duh :D)

BC's POV

Yes! Halloween! My favorite time of year! Me and Blitz plan on scaring the living crap out of Butch! I can't wait. We were all in the living room, planning on what to wear. Blitz would use her time traveling powers to stop time and go to the Halloween store to get outfits. To us, it was like she just changed her clothes.

"Okay. How about this?" Blitz asked. She was wearing a devil costume. It was a short red dress with a black ruffle over the bottom, fishnet tights and glovettes. She was wearing her black boots with buckles (that's my costume XD).

"No," Professor said looking at the costume with a shocked expression. This was the 23rd costume she tried.

'_This man is killing me BC!'_ Blitz said. Yup, she developed mind reading powers as well. She sighed and poof'd again. This time she came back wearing a purple tank top with a black jacket that reached right under her boobs over it, a fluffy purple skirt with different shades of purple streaks going across it. She still had her black boots and had purple streaks in her hair. On her tank top, it had a big fat purple cat with a toothy grin. I'm guessing she was the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland. It suited her, not only because her signature color is purple.

"Um. Are you a cat?" Professor asked. Bell shook her head.

"No she's the Cheshire Cat!" Bubbles perked up.

"The Cheshire Cat?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah. It's that cat from Alice in Wonderland," Crash explained.

"How do you know that?" Fighter asked. Crash shrugged.

"How do you not know?" Boomer asked. This time, Fighter shrugged.

"*Well what about the others? What are they going to be from Alice In Wonderland?*" Catnip asked in Japanese.

"Well, Blossom could be the Red Queen (in more was in one :D), Brick could be the Red King, Buttercup, you can be the Mad Hatress, which is the girl version of the Mad Hatter, Butch could be the Mad Hatter, Bubbles can be Alice, Boomer can be Alec, the boy version of Alice, and Brisk and Black can be aces of clubs and spades," Blitz said.

"And what about you and Blaze?" I asked.

"Well obviously I'll be the girl Cheshire Cat and he'd be the boy Cheshire cat." Everyone nodded at this.

"Okay. It's settled then. An Alice In Wonderland theme it is! Ok Blitz, go get the costumes," Dad said.

"Already done!" Blitz said with costume bags around her feet.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Blitz's POV

I woke up early and gazed around my room. Blossom had allowed me to decorate it for Halloween though she insists that the whole idea if a day filled with horror and fright is totally barbaric. I, however, disagree. I rushed to my closet and took out my costume. I looked at my costume lovingly and back at the clock. It was 10:00 am, perfect. That was more than enough time to try to scare Butch.

I woke up the others and spent the rest of the time doing my hair and getting my accessories to match my outfit. I helped Buttercup too. We looked beautiful for Halloween. You see, when you a little kid (ages 1-6) you want to look adorable for Halloween. When you're a kid (ages 7-10) you want to look scary. When you a tween (ages 11-13) you want to look pretty. When you're an adolescent, you want to look as slutty as you can get. And when you're an adult, you want to look sexy. Simple.

"Let's get the guys. We want to get as much candy as we can!" Sakuro said. Jingle stuck out her tongue in disgust. She thinks candy is bad for her figure. Such a diva!

We flew to Mojo's new house, which was 1 mile and a half from our house. They guys were getting ready and Black was sitting on the couch playing Split Second.

"Brick! Where are my boxers?" Blaze yelled causing us to giggle. Brick looked at us with a disappointed look at them back at the stairs.

"Shut up! The Puffs are here!" he yelled.

"Never mind!" Blaze said back, obviously embarrassed. I laughed. I used my x-ray vision and helped Blaze look for his boxers. They were in Butch's room on the ironing board. Black was probably ironing them.

"In Butch's room!" I called. I heard footsteps above me, for he was obviously running for them. I shook my head- he wasn't never organized.

**LATER**

We were walking down Floral Street, which was still in the suburbs. It was 3:00 and we had five garbage bags full of candy. As protectors of the city, we get much more candy than anyone else.

"Want to go to the Old Rundown?" BC asked. The Old Rundown was a really old house that should have been torn down in 1986 (built in 1896). Legend has it that an old man lives there and kills anyone he doesn't want to give candy to. Nobody trick-or-treats there.

"Yeah," Butch challenged. We raced down the street and finally made it. The house had already been t-p'd. We rushed to the door. We turned around to see that nobody followed. It was only me and BC. All according to plan. We opened the door and pretended to get pulled in. I made noises as if we were struggling. We heard a stampede of footsteps and banging the door.

"BLITZ! BUTTERCUP!" We heard. BC tried to hold back laughter. I got dressed like an old man. I looked like I was just skin and bones. I opened the door slightly and then pulled it off its hinges. Everyone screamed and ran except for Butch and Fighter. I looked at BC, who stopped laughing and looked extremely pissed.

BC POV

It's now 11:46 and we are at my house dividing the candy. Blossom and Brick calculated how much candy each person should get. Everyone got 573 pieces each. I was extremely happy but pissed that we couldn't scare Butch. I even went as far as scaring him when he came out the bathroom but nothing! NOTHING! He doesn't even react! I mean what the hell?

"OK. I'll trade you guys this king sized Hershey bar for a Now&Later," Brick said. Everyone searched through their candy to find it. I put my candy away a long time ago so it only consists of chocolates like milk chocolates and caramels, lollipops, gum, and any type of chewy candy.

I remembered I had one final plan that I included everyone in except Butch and Fighter. Now I just need to get it started.

I stood up and walked by Brick. He seemed to sense I was there but kept trading. I took his hat and flew.

"BUTTERCUP!" I heard him roar. I flew upstairs and then downstairs with him following me. I flew all around the house and then he tackled me in the kitchen.

Butch's POV

Brick tackled Butters in the kitchen. Black was the first one there, running so fast that a few Ace of Spades cards came right off. We all gathered around the doorway. Brick grabbed BC by the hair and slammed it on the metal counter (Professor had to change it to metal because BC kept breaking it with her hissy fits). Then he took a knife and slit her throat. Blood gushed out of her throat and she fell to the floor.

I looked at my red-eyed brother in horror. He just killed the girl I cared about. I should be angry but that crazy ass bastard still had the knife. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, making a streak of blood.

"Your next," he said with a crazed look on his face and ran towards me. I shrieked and fell to the floor, putting up my arms in defense. Fighter was curled up next to me shaking. Then…..then I heard laughter.

Blitz's POV

I laughed so damn hard, I felt my ribs crack! Oh my god the look on his face was priceless! He looked like a scared little girl!

"What's so funny? Your sister is dead!" he screamed. BC got up from the floor and screamed, causing Butch to yell again. I laughed even harder.

"You idiot! He never even touched her!" Blaster said.

"Yeah! When Buttercup's head got smashed, Blitz stopped time and switched it with a dummy and then switched it back when Brick went to go get the knife," Black said.

"And when Brick prepared to slit her throat, Blitz switched BC with a dummy filled with actual blood! And finally Blitz switched BC back when Brick let go of her making it look like Brick killed her," Brisk finished.

"This had to be precise so Buttercup didn't get harmed. To us it seems nothing has changed so Brick could have easily killed her if Blitz was slightly off," Blossom explained.

"Therefore, your ass was scared shitless. So booyeah!" I screamed. I high fived BC and left the kitchen. Little did he know that he was in for more Halloween fright.

Me: YAY! Wasn't that funny?

Buttercup: Yeah! He was a scared little bitch!

Blitz: OMFG! You know what the other trick was?

Readers: What?

Blitz: I put his hand in water and he pissed himself!

Me: LMFAO. Okay, okay. I need you guys to vote! Please! Tell your friends!

Brisk: Your neighbors!

Black: Your neighborhood hobo!

Crash: Hobo from different countries

Brick: Crash, that's not a hobo that's a illegal immigrant

Blossom: Anyways just vote. If you are on a portable device that won't allow you to vote then get your lazy ass to a computer!

Blaze: Damn Bloss. Anyways, Happy Halloween!


End file.
